dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z
thumb|DBZ Dragon Ball Z (jap.ドラゴンボールZ [Doragon Bōru Zetto], ''pl. '''Dragon Ball Z' często używany jest także skrót DBZ) - to druga część anime oparta na mangowych rozdziałach 195--519. Informacje Historia Dragon Ball Z opowiada historię dorosłego Goku, wraz z jego przyjaciółmi, którzy razem bronią Ziemię przed thumb|left|Główni pozytywni Bohaterowie z początku Dragon Ball Zatakami najróżniejszych złoczyńców od międzygalaktycznych imperatorów poprzez potężne Androidy na niemal niezniszczalnych magicznych istotach kończąc. Dragon Ball toczy się od dzieciństwa do osiągnięcia dorosłości przez Goku seria Dragon Ball Z jest natomiast kontynuacją jego dorosłego życia, ale jednocześnie toczy się od dzieciństwa do dorosłości jego syna Son Gohana co jest nawiązaniem do pierwszej serii. Wiele bohaterów w serii Dragon Ball Z dojrzewa i dorośleje, stają się coraz silniejsi przez to seria ta jest bardziej poważna i dramatyczna niż Dragon Ball w niektórych momentach jest bardzo brutalna. Anime posiada postacie i wydarzenia, które nie miały miejsca w mandze. Emisja Po raz pierwszy anime zostało wyemitowane 26 kwietnia 1989 roku w Japonii(Fuji TV) o godzinie 19:30 emisję zakończono 31 stycznia 1996 roku. Zanim przyjęto nazwę Dragon Ball Z, pojawiały się inne propozycje nazwythumb|260px|Fanart przedstawiający główne postacie serii takie jak: Dragon Ball 2, New Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball 90 czy Dragon Ball:Gohan's Big Adventure. Dragon Ball Z było emitowane w wielu krajach między innymi w Polsce. W Polsce wyemitowano serie, z francuskim dubbingiem i z polskim lektorem tak jak miało to miejsce w poprzedniej serii. W 2009 roku powstała odświeżona wersja serii pod tytułem Dragon Ball Kai Cenzura Dragon Ball Z jest przeznaczony dla szerokiej gamy odbiorcow, ze wszystkich grup wiekowych, jednak w serii tej są sceny przemocy, które nie są odpowiednie dla osob młodszych według europejskich i amerykańskich standardów. W wersji Polskiej usunięto lub przerobiono cyfrowo wiele scen np. usunięto część sceny w, ktorej Freezer nabija na swój róg Kulilina i potrząsa nim, przez cenzurę w wielu wersjach(między innymi w polskiej) Mr. Satan thumb|left|230px|wycięta scena jest nazywany Herkulesem. Fillery Fillery są to elementy fabuły, ktore nie pojawiają się w mandze były tworzone po to aby wyrównać akcję z mangi i anime ponieważ pierwotnie manga i anime były tworzone równolegle. Firma Toei Animation odpowiedzialna za Anime była zmuszona dodawać od czasu do czasu dodatkowe wątki poboczne, bohaterów czy wydłużone dialogi i opoweści danych postaci. Jednym z bajdziej popularnych choć niezbyt lubianych fillerów jest ten podczas walki Freezera i Goku na Namek otóż gdy Freezer uszkodził jądro planety powiedział, że wybuchnie ona za pięć minut, jednak planeta wybuchła dopiero po paru odcinkach od tego wydarzenia. "Najdłuższym" Fillerem jest saga Garlica Juniora, cała saga została wymyślona na potrzeby anime. Oto lista zawierająca większość fillerów z serii *początkowa sceny Dragon Ball Z, przed pojawieniem się farmera z shotgunem *sceny z Son Gohanem i tygrysem szablo-zębnym, aż do spotkania Piccolo przez Raditza *opowiadanie histori, podczas której niszczona jest Planeta Vegeta, a Goku zostaje wysłany na Ziemię * większość scen podróży Goku po Drodze Węża (jak choćby wizyta w piekle i spotkanie z Gozem i Mezem, czyWężowa Księżniczka) *sceny, gdy Son Gohan spotyka robota, a później dinozaura, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnia * Yamcha grający w baseballa * Odwiedziny Planety Arlia przez Nappę i Vegetę * Piccolo trenujący na pustyni (podnoszenie piramid) * Piccolo tworzący klony samego siebie, z którymi walczy * Son Gohan spotykający sieroty * zamartwianie się Chi-Chi o losy Son Gohana w dziczy (fantazje o rekinie, który go zjada) * wizyta Tenshinhana, Chiaotza, Kulilina i Yamchy w Pokoju Wahadeł i walka z Saiyanami * istnienie Gregory (świetlika na planecie Kaio), a także wszystkie sceny z nim (choć samą postać wymyślił Akira na potrzeby anime) *opowieści Kaio o walkach Saiyan z Tsufulianami * Nappa atakujący ekipę dziennikarzy i statki morskie * rozmowa Yajirobē z szefem policji *sceny z Yajirobē przed ścięciem ogona Vegety * przygody Bulmy, Son Gohana i Kulilina podczas podróży na Namek (jak choćby fałszywa planeta Namek czy Lustrzany Statek) * Goku trenujący na pustyni, w trakcie pobytu w szpitalu * statek Goku przyciągany przez gwiazdę * większość scen z pobytu Tenshinhana, Piccolo,Yamchy i Chiaotzu u Kaio * Freezer zabijający Orlena * sceny, gdy Bulma musiała bronić Smoczej Kuli (między innymi jej problemy z ludźmi Freezera) * próby Chi-Chi dostania się na Namek i rozmowa z Bulmą * zabawa twarzami Son Gohana i Kulilina przez Guldo, gdy ich uwięził w powietrzu * trenowanie pozycji przez ludzi Freezera pod dowództwem Kapitana Ginyū * opowieści Vegety o Królu Vegety *ucieczka Bulmy od dinozaura * zamiana ciał Bulmy i Kapitana Ginyū * większość scen walki Goku i Freezera * wizyta oddziału Ginyu na planecie Kaio * scena, gdy ludzie Freezera sprawdzają, czy Freezer przeżył wybuch planety Namek * scena, w której Vegeta widzi Goku Super Saiyanina * w mandze Vegeta po rzekomej śmierci Goku sam wymyśla jak ożywić Goku, by mógł z nim walczyć (w anime, cieszy się z jego śmierci i atakuje Son Gohana) * większość scen, gdy Nameczanie przebywają w Capsule Corp * flirt matki Bulmy z Vegetą * odtworzenie ciała Freezera przez jego ojca (pół mechaniczny Freezer) * błagania Cold Daio by Trunks z przyszłości oszczędził mu życie *Chi-Chi kupująca wyprawkę na studia dla Son Gohana *w mandze nie widzimy, co się dzieje na Yardrat (podczas wizyty Goku) *sceny treningu Son Gohana, Goku i Piccolo razem w Pokoju Czasoprzestrzennym; to samo tyczy się reszty wojowników (w mandze jest tylko kilka scen z ich treningu) *nauka jazdy, w której biorą udział Goku i Piccolo *ojciec Bulmy przynoszący nową zabawkę do pokoju Trunksa *sceny z Roshim, Oolongiem i Chiaotzu w domu mistrza Roshi *wizyta Maron na wyspie mistrza Roshi * większość scen, gdy Goku leży chory w domu i ma koszmary *utarczka androidów z motocyklistami podczas poszukiwań Goku *Chiaotzu gotujący dla mistrza Roshi *czołgi atakujące Cella *przyjęcie urodzinowe Son Gohana *duża część walki Goku z Cellem *część walki Wojowników Z z Cell Jr. *turniej walk i większość scen pobytu Goku w zaświatach *większość scen ze szkoły Son Gohana (jak choćby pierwsza randka) *część walki między C 18 oraz Mighty Maskiem (Son Goten & Trunks) *część walki Son Gohana z Daburą *walka pomiędzy Son Gotenem, Trunksem i Mr. Popo *część walki między Son Gohanem i Majin Buu *walka Vegetto z Majin Buu w zwykłej postaci (w mandze Vegetto od razu zamienił się w SSJ) *sceny, podczas których Dabura w zaświatach przyłącza się do Videl, Bulmy i Chi-Chi szukając Son Gohana *większość scen w głowie Buu * wizyta Kid Buu na planecie bogów *w mandze Buu sam znalazł Vegetę i Goku po zniszczeniu Ziemi i odbudowaniu swojego ciała (w anime wzywali go emitując energię) *walka Goku SSJ2 z Kid Buu (w mandze od razu użył SSJ3) * sceny po pokonaniu Buu, aż do scen "10 lat później" (w mandze te 10 lat to tylko kilka scen) Przyjęcie serii Seria została bardzo dobrze przyjęta przez widzów. Mimo, że powstał ponad 20 lat temu przetrwała probę czasu i nadal jest bardzo popularna, dotaarła do wielu dzieci i dorosłych na całym świecie. Wynika to głównie z przejrzystego przedstawienia walki dobra ze złem, charakterystycznych postaci, ciekawej fabuły. Dragon Ball Z przedstawia wiele pozytywnych wartości takich jak rodzina, przyjaciele, miłość, szacunek do innych, pokazuje, że nie można się poddawać, z pasją dążyć do celu co również jest powodem popularności tej serii. Dragon Ball Z odegrało dużą rolę w popularyzacji anime w krajach kultury zachodniej. Sagi Dragon Ball Z składa się z czterech głównych sag: #Saiya-jin Saga (odcinki 1-35) #Freezer Saga(odcinki 36-107) #Cell Saga(odcinki 108-194) #Majin Buu Saga(odcinki 195-291) Poszczególne sagi dzielą się na mniejsze części: *Saiya-jin Saga **Vegeta Saga(odcinki 1-35) *Freezer Saga **Namek Saga(odcinki 36-67) **Ginyu Saga(odcinki 68-74) **Freezer Saga(75-107) *Garlic Junior Saga(odcinki 108-117) - saga pojawia się wylącznie w anime, stanowi coś w rodzaju osobnej sagi *Cell Saga **Trunks Saga(odcinki 118-125) **Android Saga(odcinki 126-139) **Cell Saga(odcinki 140-165) **Cell Games Saga(odcinki 166-194) *Majin Buu Saga **Great Saiyaman Saga(odcinki 195-209) **Tournament Saga(odcinki 210-219) **Babidi Saga(odcinki 220-231) **Majin Buu Saga(odcinki 232-291) Są mniej lub bardziej szczegółowe sposoby podziału jednak najczęściej stosuje się podział na cztery główne sagi. Lista Odcinków Seria Dragon Ball Z liczy, aż 291 odcinków wszystkie odcinki zostały wyemitowane w Polsce. Wersja polska to wersja z francuskim dubbingiem i polskim lektorem Saiya-jin Saga 001.Tajemniczy wojownik 002.Dzieje Songa 003.Bojowa drużyna 004.Wrogowie sprzymierzeńcami 005.Songo poświęca życie 006.Zwycięstwo 007.Trening Son Gohana 008.Metamorfoza Son Gohana 009.Robot 010.Nowy towarzysz Son Gohana 011.Krótki postój 012.Droga w której nie widać końca 013.Tajemne przejście 014.Książęca gościna 015.Sztorm na morzu 016.Porzucona wioska 017.Miasto wojowników 018.Podróż dobiegła końca 019.Prawo ciążenia 020.Legenda o wojownikach z kosmosu 021.Wróg przybywa na Ziemie 022.Dziwne nasiona 023.Makabryczna strategia 024.Akt odwagi Tenshina 025.Rozpacz dodaje sił 026.Krótkie zawiesznie broni 027.Upragniony powrót 028.Podwójna strata 029.Technika Kaio 030.Trzeci atak 031.Metamorfoza ostatniego wojownika 032.Nikłe szanse na zwycięstwo 033.Dar energii 034.Wielka odpowiedzialność ciążaca na Krilanie 035.Zdumiewająca przemiana Freezer Saga 036.Nadzieja 037.Podróż na koniec świata 038. Wyprawa na Namek 039.Kosmiczna pułapka 040.Kierunek Na Namek!! 041.Uprzejmi nieznajomi 042.Przebudzenie wroga 043.Ostatnia pułapka 044.Nowy wróg 045.Potężna energia 046.Na koniec Wszechświata 047.Nameczanie kontra tyran Freezer 048.Bezwzględny żołnierz 049.Straszliwe odkrycie 050.Awaria 051.Rozmowa z Kaito 052.Trzeci przeciwnik 053.Przemiana trzeciego przeciwnika 054.Spotkanie z Wodzem Nameczan 055.Cudowne ozdrowienie 056.Kto zaśmieje się ostatni 057.Szczęśliwy dzień Vegety 058.Tajna armia tyrana 059.Powodzenia Bulmo 060.Rozpacz Bulmy 061.Tajna armia przybywa 062.Siły uderzeniowe 063.W szponach wroga 064.Dewastujšcy podmuch 065.Pojedynek z niepokonanym 066.Legendarny wojownik 067.Starcie Goku z wrogiem 068.Kapitan Sił Specjalnych 069.Kapitan rzuca wyzwanie 070.W poszukiwaniu magicznego zaklęcia 071.Chytre posunięcie kapitana 072.Siedem Kryształowych Kul 073.Pod postacią Goku 074.Fatalny błąd 075.Magiczne słowa 076.Spełnione życzenia 077.W jedności siła 078.Niezwyciężona siła 079.Riposta Son Gokana 080.Szatan Serduszko przybywa 081.Szatan Serduszko kontra Frezer 082.Druga transformacja 083.Czy ratować Vegetę 084.Utrata przyjaciela 085.Songo powraca 086.Tragiczny koniec Vegety 087.Czy Goku dotrzyma obietnicy? 088.Songo walczy z Frezerem 089.Niekończąca się walka 090.Próba zastraszenia 091.Kolejna porażka Goku 092.Szansa na zwycięstwo 093.Ostatnia zagrywka 094.Finał 095.Zjawia się legendarny wojownik 096.Straszliwa zemsta 097.Trudny finisz 098.Totalna moc 099.Życzenie Kaito 100.Dzielny syn 101.Ostatnie życzenie 102.Iskierka nadziei 103.Ostatnie chwile przed katastrofą 104.Daremna walka 105.Porażka Frezera 106.śmierć bohatera 107.Songo żyje Cell Saga 108.Następca wszechmogącego 109.Diabelska trucizna 110.Bitwa w raju 111.Napad furii i grad ciosów 112.Szatan górą 113.Rosnąca moc zła 114.W drodze po cudowną wodę 115.Diabelska sztuczka 116.Kres czarnej magii 117.Krilan i Mara 118.Frezer kontratakuje 119.Tajemniczy wybawiciel 120.Frezer niemile zaskoczony 121.Kim jest tajemniczy wojownik 122.Dobrze strzeżona tajemnica 123.Nowa technika Songa 124.Wielkie przygotowania 125.Kolejny egzamin 126.Cyborgi przybywają 127.Spotkanie 128.Tajna broń cyborgów 129.Powrót Vegety 130.Sekret 131.Gdzie są cyborgi 132.Gdzie jest laboratorium 133.Koszmar staje się rzeczywistości 134.Nowe cyborgi 135.Nieustraszony cyborg 136.Nierówne szanse 137.Decyzja Szatana Serduszko 138.Songo jest w bezpiecznym miejscu 139.Zły znak 140.Pasażer drugiego wehikułu czasu 141.W jedności siła. 142.Potężna moc potwora 143.Czwarty cyborg 144.Błąd Szatana Serduszko 145.Tajemnica narodzin Komórczaka 146.O czym marzy Songo 147.Iskierka nadziei 148.Spotkanie z cyborgami 149.Komórczak bliski celu 150.Niezwyciężona bestia 151.Potężny przeciwnik 152.Roboty są zbyt słabe 153.Ratunek 154.Nadzieja 155.Vegeta u szczytu formy 156.Na kolana 157.Arogancja Vegety 158.Decyzja Krilana 159.Prelodium do terroru 160.Czas grozy 161.Vegeta w niebezpieczeństwie 162.Triumf Tronksa 163.Tronks ratuje Vegetę 164.Tronks z przyszłości ocalony 165.Upiorna propozycja Komórczaka 166.Dlaczego turniej 167.Dziwne widowisko 168.Powrót Songa 169.Przed turniejem 170.Fałszywy alarm 171.Urodziny Son Gohana 172.Atak na Komórczaka 173.Nowy wszechmogący 174.Kryształowe Kule 175.Ostatnie dwadzieścia minut 176.Uczniowie Herkulesa 177.Pierwsza runda 178.Wielkie starcie 179.Ukryta tragedia 180.Songo rezygnuje 181.Ostatni zawodnik 182.Tajemnica Son Gohana 183.C 16 zniszczony 184.Małe Komórczaki 185.Brawo Son Gohan 186.Komórczak znokautowany 187.Koniec koszmaru 188.Poświęcenie 189.Terror 190.Jaki ojciec taki syn 191.Dzień wyzwolenia 192.Na Ziemię powraca pokój 193.Drugie życzenie 194.Upiory przyszłości Majin Buu Saga 195.Kto żyje w Zaświatach 196.Jeszcze jeden turniej 197.Ćwierćfinały 198.Niezwykły finał 199.Nowy mistrz 200.Pierwszy dzień w szkole 201.Międzygalaktyczny wojownik 202.Pierwsza randka 203.Videl w trudnej sytuacji 204.Spotkanie twarzą w twarz 205.Mistrzostwa zapowiadają się ciekawie 206.Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni 207.Jak dorównać ptakom 208.Spotkanie starych przyjaciół 209.Jak za dawnych dobrych lat 210.Mały Tronk jest wielki 211.Tronks kontra Son Goten 212.Niechaj zwycięży lepszy 213.Fałszywy mistrz 214.Losowanie 215.Szatan Serduszko wycofuje się 216.Przeciwnik małej Videl 217.Pierwsza porażka 218.Son Gohan zdemaskowany 219.Zagadka się wyjaśnia 220.Pościg 221.Pierwszy pokład 222.Niespodzianka na drugim pokładzie 223.Nieugięty Songo 224.Wznawiany turniej 225.Zdemaskowany wojownik 226.Co? za co? 227.Wyzwanie dla Son Gohana 228.Ciemna strona Vegety 229.Piekielne starcie 230.Rewanż 231.Usprawiedliwienie Vegety 232.Oczekiwane przybycie 233.Pozory mylą 234.Uwaga niebezpieczeństwo 235.Olbrzymie ciacho 236.Vegeta rzuca wyzwanie 237.Poświęcenie ojca 238.Trzeba wszystko zacząć od początku 239.Dwaj nieobecni 240.Jedyna nadzieja w nowej technice walki 241.Poszukiwani: Tronks i Son Goten 242.Święty Miecz Królestwa Bogów 243.Spotkanie dwóch sił 244.Szantaż 245.Czy któs aby nie blefuje? 246.Buu się buntuje 247.Songo musi wracać 248.Czas się rozstać 249.Rozstania i powroty 250.Złamany miecz 251.Grzech pychy 252.Senior Bogów 253.Buu ma przyjaciela 254.Cisza przed burzą 255.Trzy wcielenia Buu 256.Niespodziewana wizyta 257.Cisza przed burzą 258.Dziwna taktyka 259.Super Duchy Kamikadze 260.Wrota dzielące dwa wymiary 261.To spotkanie źle się skończy 262.Starcie tytanów 263.Iskierka nadziei 264.Tajemniczy powrót Dendiego 265.Fatalny błąd 266.Powrót do życia 267.Magiczne kolczyki 268.Odmowa Vegety 269.Narodziny nowego super bohatera 270.Nadal grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo 271.Dziwna postawa VeGo 272.Błąd, który może dużo kosztować 273.Piekielny labirynt 274.Fatamorgana 275.Dwugłowy potwór 276.Wyjście awaryjne 277.Następną ofiarą będzie Ziemia 278.Tragedii ciąg dalszy 279.Groźba wisi nad drugim światem 280.Songo stawia wszystko na jedną kartę 281.Minuta prawdy 282.Opatrzność zsyła pomoc 283.Nameczański Smok 284.Strategia ostatniej nadziei 285.Niewdzięczność ofiar 286.Goku atakuje! 287.Buu i pieniążki 288.Odnaleziony spokój 289.Trzecie pokolenie 290.Stary znajomy 291.Goku zaczyna nowe życie Filmy Na podstawie Dragon Ball Z stworzono 13 filmów kinowych w Polsce wydano 5 filmów. Lista przedstawia oryginalne tytuły nadane filmom przez Toei Animation. #Return My Gohan!! - wydany w Polsce z francuskim dubbingiem i polskim lektorem #Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest - wydany w Polsce z francuskim dubbingiem i polskim lektorem #Super Deciding Battle for the entire planet Earth - wydany w Polsce z francuskim dubbingiem i polskim lektorem #Super Saiyan Son Goku #The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest #Clash!! 10,000,000,000 Powerful Warriors #Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyan #Burn Up!! A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle #The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy #The Dangerous Duo! Super-Warriors Can't Rest #Super-Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One who'll Win #Fusion Reborn!! Goku and Vegeta - wydany w Polsce z polskim dubbingiem tytuł polski Dragon Ball Z: Fuzja #Dragon Fist Explosion! If Goku Can't Do It, Who Will? - wydany w Polsce z polskim dubbingiem tytuł polski Dragon Ball Z: Atak smoka Odcinki Specjalne #A Lonesome, Final Battle: The Father of Z-Warrior Kakarrot, who Challenged Frieza #Movie Overview Special #Resistance to Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors, Gohan and Trunks #Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show! OVA *The Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans *Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dokładny opis znajduje się w artykule Lista filmów i odcinków specjalnych Dragon Ball. Dubbing W wersji polskiej dubbing pojawia się tylko w filmach 12 i 13 w serialu tekst był czytany przez lektora. W polskiej wersji było dwóch lektorów: *Zbigniew Dobrzański(odcinki 1-3) *Zbigniew Raćborski(odcinki 4-291) Dzięki szybko rosnącej popularności Dragon Ball Z doczekało się wielu wersji językowych dubbingu, najpopularniejsze wersji językowe to werja japońska, francuska, niemiecka i angielska, choć są też bardziej "egzotyczne" wersje np. arabska. Oto lista Seiyū z oryginalnej Japońskiej wersji Dragon Ball Z: Załoga *'Reżyser': Daisuke Nishio *'Scenariusz': Atsushi Maekawa, Aya Matsui Hiroshi Toda, Katsuyuki Sumisawa, Keiji Terui, Masashi Kubota, Reiko Yoshida, Satoru Akahori, Sumio Uetake, Takao Koyama, Toshiki Inoue, Yoshiyuki Suga *'Scenorys(Storyboard)': Daisuke Nishio (26 odcinków), Johei Matsuura, Katsumi Aoshima, Kazuhisa Takenouchi, Minoru Okazaki, Mitsuo Hashimoto, Osamu Kasai, Shigeyasu Yamauchi (32 odcinków), Yoshihiro Ueda *'Reżyser telewizyjny': Atsutoshi Umezawa, Daisuke Nishio (23 odcinków), Hidehiko Kadoda, Hidehiko Kadota, Hiroki Shibata, Johei Matsuura, Junichi Fujise, Kazuhisa Takenouchi, Kazuhito Kikuchi, Masahiro Hosoda, Minoru Okazaki, Mitsuo Hashimoto, Osamu Kasai, Shigeyasu Yamauchi (31 odcinków), Takahiro Imamura, Tatsuya Orime, Yoshihiro Ueda *'Character Design': Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru (odcinki 200-291), Yuji Ikeda *'Rysownicy': Chigusa Yokoyama, Hitoshi Nagasaki, Kayoko Koitabashi, Kenji Matsumoto, Masazumi Matsumiya, Shigenori Takada, Shinobu Takahashi, Takeo Yamamoto, Tsutomu Fujita, Yoshito Watanabe, Yuji Ikeda *'Dyrektor animacji': Ichio Hayashi (odc 245), Ichiroo Hattori, Isao Hayashi, Katsumi Aoshima, Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru (OP 2 odc 44, 120), Kazuya Kuda, Keisuke Masunaga (18 odcinków), Masahiro Shimanuki, Masaki Sato (odc 64), Masayuki Uchiyama, Minoru Maeda, Mitsuo Shindō, Naoaki Houjou, Naoki Miyahara, Naoyoshi Yamamuro, Sachio Ebisawa, Shingo Ishikawa, Takeo Ide, Tomekichi Takeuchi, Yukio Ebisawa, Yuuji Hakamada *'Producent': Kenji Shimizu (Fuji TV), Kōzō Morishita *'Asystent Reżysera Telewizyjnego': Akihiko Yamaguchi, Hidehiko Kadota, Junichi Fujise, Keiko Hashimoto, Tatsuya Orime, Toshihiro Ishikawa, Yasuhiro Kamimura *'Asystent Producenta': Hiromi Seki (Toei Animation), Seiichi Hiruta (Toei Animation) *'Rysownicy tła': Chigusa Yokoyama, Eiko Ito, Goichi Katanosaka, Hideaki Kudo, Hiroaki Kaneko, Hiromitsu Shiozaki, Hisaharu Iijima (odc 42), Hitoshi Nagasaki, Izumi Wada, Junichi Taniguchi, Kayoko Koitabashi, Kazuhiko Suzuki, Kazumi Chiba, Keito Watanabe, Kenji Matsumoto, Kyōko Matsunaga, Masanori Tachibanada, Masao Kajitani, Masuo Nakayama, Mio Isshiki, Momonori Taniguchi, Mutsumi Matsui, Nanae Fukui, Natsuyo Kato, Noriyoshi Doi, Reiichirō Yanagisawa, Rumiko Minemura, Sanae Makino, Sawako Takagi, Shinichi Kamiyama, Shinobu Takahashi, Shoji Tokiwa, Tadahiko Ono, Tadashi Iwasa, Takeo Yamamoto, Tatsuro Iseri, Tetsuhiro Shimizu, Toki Sakamaki, Tomoko Shitamoto, Tomoko Takahashi, Tomoko Yoshida, Toshiko Odagiri, Yoko Ichihara, Yuji Kihara, Yukio Suzuki, Yuko Iida, Yuko Saitou, Yumiko Ogata, Yutaka Ito *'Edycja': Shinichi Fukumitsu *'Dodatkowe animacje': Akemi Seki, Akihiko Nomura, Akiko Matsumoto, Akira Kato, Ayumi Kondou, Chikako Uesugi, Chiori Matsuda, Chizuko Kawamura, Daisuke Hiruma, Eriko Kimura, Hideaki Maniwa, Hidehiko Kadota, Hideki Inoue, Hiroaki Shimizu, Hiroaki Yoshikawa, Hiromi Ono, Hiromi Shirakami, Hiroyuki Kanbe, Hisashi Nakayama, Iwao Ōtsuka, Izumi Ichiki, Izumi Komatsu, Jin Ehara, Junji Kiyohara, Junko Miyamoto, Junko Shirasu, Kanae Suwa, Kayo Nangumo, Kayo Tanahashi, Kazue Ōneda, Kazufumi Takano, Kazuhiro Takahashi, Kazuyoshi Minato, Keiko Sasa, Kenichi Koyabe, Kimiko Hoshi, Kiyomi Ishiwata, Kiyomi Masuda, Kiyomi Masuko, Kōichirō Tanigishi, Koji Usui, Kouji Aoki, Kumiko Horikoshi, Kuniko Iwagami, Kunitoshi Ishii, Kyoko Higurashi, Maki Ito, Masahiro Hamamori, Masahiro Takano, *'Muzyka'Masatoshi Hakada, Masayuki Yoshihara, Mayumi Fukushi, Mayumi Nakamura, Megumi Yamashita, Midori Iwai, Miho Fujimoto, Minako Ito, Mineto Shibawaki, Miwa Oshima, Miyako Nishiwaki, Miyuki Abe, Miyuki Nakamura, Miyuki Shibazaki, Miyuki Yano, Naoaki Houjou, Naoki Mishiba, Naoki Tate, Noriko Ichihashi, Rumiko Ōmiya, Sai Yamane, Sanae Kojima, Shigeru Komatsuzaki, Shigeru Nishioka, Shigetaka Nagata, Shiho Takeuchi, Shiho Tamai, Shinichi Kaneko, Shinji Higashida, Shiori Nozawa, Takahiro Umehara, Takashi Aoyama, Takayuki Komori, Takayuki Ushiki, Takeshi Mochida, Tomoko Hirokawa, Tomoko Tanifuji, Tomomi Shimazaki, Toshiko Nakamura, Toshiyuki Komaru, Toshiyuki Sugano, Wataru Abe, Yasushi Morimoto, Yoko Arai, Yoko Tanida, Yoshie Komatsu, Yoshifumi Miyaji, Yosuji Kudo, Yū Ōkusa, Yuko Inoue, Yūko Kogawara *'Malowanie': Fumie Itō, Hideko Sakai, Hiromi Saitō, Ikuno Shimada, Ikuyo Uemura, Kaoru Sugawara, Maki Kamioka, Mariko Higuchi, Mayumi Shiba, Michiko Masui, Miho Sudō, Misae Suzuki, Sachiko Itsukida, Satoshi Nakahata, Takayo Matsui, Tokie Ōkawara *'Główne animacje': Akio Katada, Akira Inagami, Chikako Uesugi, Eisaku Inoue, Hideko Okimoto, Hiroshi Takeuchi, Hisashi Eguchi, Katsuhiro Nakatsuru, Katsuki Aoshima, Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru (21 odcinków), Kazuo Takigawa, Kazuya Hisada, Kenji Yokoyama, Kiyoshi Matsumoto, Kuniko Iwagami, Mamoru Hosoda (odc 173), Masahiro Shimanuki, Masaki Sato (17 odcinków), Masako Sankaku, Masayuki Uchiyama, Miki Ugai, Minako Ito, Naoki Mishiba, Naoki Miyahara, Naoki Tate, Naotoshi Shida, Naoyoshi Yamamuro, Noriko Ichihashi, Noriko Shibata, Taiichiro Kohara, Takahiro Yoshimatsu, Takeo Ide, Teruhisa Ryu, Tetsuya Numako, Tetsuya Saeki, Tomekichi Takeuchi, Tomoya Iida, Toshiyuki Sugano, Yoko Arai, Yoko Iizuka, Yosuji Kudo, Yukio Ebisawa *'Zdjęcia': Hiroshi Itō, Katsunori Maehara, Sadafumi Sano, Takeshi Ando, Takeshi Fukuda, Tetsuo Oofuji, Yukio Sugiyama *'Realizatorzy produkcji': Akihiko Yamaguchi, Kazumi Fujioka, Kazumitsu Matsusaka, Kouichi Hirose, Mitsuo Hashimoto, Yoshiaki Yanagi, Yuichi Suenaga *'Menager produkcji': Matsuji Kishimoto (1-58), Take Torimoto (59-109), Akihiko Yamaguchi (110-169), Yuichi Suenaga (170-291) *'Public Relations': Yumiko Shigeoka (Fuji TV) *'Nagrywanie': Kenji Ninomiya *'Muzyka': Shunsuke Kikuchi *'Reżyser Dźwiękowy': Nobuhiro Komatsu *'Efekty Dźwiękowe': Hidenori Arai *'Efekty Specjalne': Chiaki Hirao, Kazuya Sakurada, Kunji Tanifuji, Masayuki Kawachi, Masayuki Nakajima, Nobuhiro Shimokawa, Shoji Sato, Yoshiaki Okada, Yūji Okajima, Yukari Hashimoto Utwory W polskiej wersji językowej na początek i koniec odcinka odgrywany jest ten sam utwór.thumb|right|polski początek Jednak w oryginalnej wersji Japońskiej(a także w wielu innych) utwór początkowy jest różny od kończacego odcinek. Oto lista utworów z wersji Japońskiej: *Utwory Początkowe *#"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" (odcinki 1-194) *#*Wersja pierwsza utworu(odcinki 1-21) *#*Wersja druga utworu(odcinki 22-117) *#*Wersja trzecia utworu(odcinki 118-194) *#"We Gotta Power"(odcinki 195-291) thumb|left|250px|Cha-la head Cha-la *Utwory Kończące #"Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Pawā!"(でてこいとびきりZENKAIパワー!, odcinki 1-194) #"Boku-tachi ha Tenshi Datta"(僕達は天使 った, odcinki 195-291) Kategoria:Dragon Ball Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Do podzielenia na sagi